Subito Amor
by Cintia Sand
Summary: AU. En la soledad de una antigua mansion, los dedos de Shun corren ligeramente por las teclas del piano, sin darse cuenta que es observado por su amor invisible...HyogaXShun. Contienen Shonen Ai.


Era una mansión imponente estilo siglo XVIII, sus paredes aunque algo despintadas, aun conservaban el lujo parisino que las caracterizaba antaño. Sobre ellas estaban los retratos de los señores que la habían habitado, hombres y mujeres poderosos, ricos adictos al lujo y a la lujuria.

Hombres de trajes de terciopelo y mirada recia, mujeres de pelucas empolvadas y opulentos pechos presionados en sus corsés sonreían escuetamente desde los cuadros, como si por su gesto quisieran demostrar su impune superioridad. Muebles acordes, de tapizado azul y aberturas doradas terminaban la decoración del salón, así como una ligera capa de polvo. En un rincón junto al amplio ventanal, estaba el piano de cola, y sobre el algunas partituras desperdigadas.

Allí estaba sentado con las delgadas y nacaradas manos sobre las teclas, y sus ojos esmeralda perdidos en ensueños, el dueño de todo aquello.¡ Que poco asemejaban sus rasgos a los personajes de los cuadros!…ante todo su presencia destilaba pura humildad en contraparte con la altivez y egoísmo que había caracterizado a sus parientes. Sus cabellos verdosos, casi rubios a la luz del sol poniente, eran ligeramente ondulados como los de los ángeles. En cuantos sus ojos de mirada profunda estaban libres de maldad y poblados de duendes.

Shun, tal era su nombre, había heredado aquella casa y una pequeña fortuna de su abuela. Su padre había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas y su madre lo había abandonado según palabras de su misma abuela.

¨Esa mujer de baja moral…¨decía la anciana, aun en su lecho de muerte lo repetía.No como mi Shun decía sonriéndole al pequeño ¨ Un ángel…como su padre…¨ . Así Shun vivió una vida retirada, casi ermitaña con su abuela que no lo dejaba salir más que para ir a la escuela. Quizás tenia miedo que se fuera y no volviese mas como su padre…pensaba Shun a veces.

Después de que Shun cumplió 15 años su abuela cayo enferma. La llevaron a los mejores médicos, pero todos afirmaban que más que un ligero reuma no tenia nada, que la anciana era hipocondríaca. Shun trato de acompañarla hasta cuando perdió la lucidez. Muchas veces se despertaba a los gritos, presa de un terror incontrolable. Shun se levantaba aterrado y corria hacia a la habitación de su abuela para verla como un espectro,… la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados. Señalando un rincón vació…

¡Ahí esta el, vino para llevarme!…¡El Shun…míralo! ¡El se llevo a tu padre!. Shun no veía nada mas que el viejo sillón azul estilo Luis XV, pero nadie podía negar que había presencias extrañas en esa casa.

Para empezar siempre hacia frío, hasta en el día de verano mas asfixiante, en invierno el frió era insoportable, y aunque Shun intentaba prender el hogar, este se apagaba en unos minutos. A veces cuando caminaba por los pasillos sentía que sus antepasados los observaban desde los cuadros. La casa nunca permanecía en silencio, siempre rodeada de un rumor que sugería risas, llanto o una melodía débil de Mozart se apagaba y volvía a aparecer cada tanto…

La anciana llego al punto de no salir para nada de su habitación, permanecía en la cama tapada hasta la cabeza y cada tanto echaba una asustada mirada al sillón azul del rincón.

Shun prácticamente pasaba las noches en la habitación de su abuela asiéndole compañía, al pie de la cama, porque la anciana no quería que ni se aproximase al sillón.

Una noche cuando su abuela se había dormido, Shun se disponía a irse a su habitación…antes de cruzar la puerta le hecho un vistazo al butacón azul…bostezo. Quizás se mejor si me quedo durmiendo aquí pensó seguramente me despertare antes que ella, así no hará un escándalo. Shun se recostó en el sillón y rápidamente se quedo dormido.

Shun se despertó agitado, había tenido un sueño alguien o algo lo tocaba, quiso incorporarse pero estaba paralizado tenia miedo, solo al ponerse boca arriba en el sillón, pudo ver a quien le esta proporcionando este extraño placer, los ojos eran los mas bellos que había visto en su vida profundamente celestes, el cabello le caía en mechones desordenados sobre la cara ligeramente pálida y fantasmal. Podía adivinarse en su semblante una gran tristeza, como una creciente admiración de quien estaba mirando. Y Shun a su vez, quedo absolutamente prendado de este ser sobrenatural.

El rubio fantasma acercó su rostro súbitamente al de Shun dándole un beso que, si bien asemejaba a una ligera brisa de viento helado, despertó el fuego en su interior. Su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, cerró los ojos como para recuperarse de las intensas sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Entonces el dulce espectro desapareció…o seria que fue solo un sueño?

Shun se puso de pie y ,se acerco a su abuela para saber como seguía. Se iría luego a su habitación tenia mucho que pensar de este súbito amor que había surgido de este ser extraño, que ni siquiera sabia si era real o inventado por el. Cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo de la anciana se dio cuenta que ya no respiraba y tenia los ojos abiertos vidriosos.

Después de la muerte de su abuela, Shun no fue la escuela por una semana, estaba triste por su muerte eso era verdad. Pero también quería quedarse solo en aquella casa y buscar en cada rincón al dueño de su corazón. Por mas que su mente le dijera que era una locura…

Era una tarde de domingo cuando Shun se disponía a practicar una melodía para el conservatorio. Una semana ya había pasado y no encontró en ellas indicios del joven fantasmal, la mansión se había mantenido en un perfecto silencio toda la semana, como si nunca hubiese estado embrujada.

Tenia que practicar una melodía de Bethoven en el piano, esta tan acorde con su estado de ánimo actual. Se sentó frente al piano y vivamente sus manos bailaron por el teclado, por fin se rompía el silencio de la casa y tras el acompañamiento de la música surgieron de nuevo los murmullos del pasado.

Entonces Shun sintió como sutilmente una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, hacia frió, el estaba a su lado, Shun tenia ganas de dejar de tocar y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero tenia miedo…si dejaba de hacerlo quizás desapareciera.

La melodía termino no había mas notas en la partitura. Entonces giro la cabeza y lo vio a su lado sonriendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendieron, como podía ser que lo amara tanto, como un sentimiento tan fuerte pudo haber surgido de repente?.

Entonces la bella criatura hablo:

Shun…Espere tanto tiempo poder encontrarte…no se como decirte esto después de tantos años…

Tanto tiempo? pensó Shun, pero si acabo de verlo solo hace una semana? O no era asi?

El rubio se levanto del asiento y empezó a caminar por el salón, su figura empezó a tomar nitidez, ahora era casi tan real como Shun, sus ropas eran dieciochescas. Se veía tan hermoso! Con ese traje entallado de terciopelo azul y su rebelde pelo dorado atado en una cinta.

Shun…yo tenía un hermano pequeño. Vinimos de Francia a aquí allí por el año 1792, esta casa acababa de construirse para alojar a mi familia los Saint Claire…

Shun se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido, luego recordó que no era extraño que fuese un antepasado suyo…según su abuela la familia siempre habían vivido allí.

Yo adoraba a mi hermano había entre nosotros un entendimiento que no se podía explicar, con solo mirarnos nos comprendíamos, cuando me perdía en sus ojos aguamarina, me olvidaba del mundo y una paz inmensa de alojaba en mi corazón.

Yo tenia hermanas mayores que estaban casadas ya , pero jamás tuve con ellas ningún vinculo en particular, apenas nos saludábamos.

Era el más feliz de los hombres viviendo con mi hermano y mi madre en aquella casa, no había nada que deseara más que prolongar esa existencia eternamente. Pero algo tuvo que romper esa atmósfera de paz…

Guardo silencio por un momento, Shun sintió su profunda tristeza y supo que se sentía culpable, por eso tan terrible que había ocurrido.

Mi hermano…prosiguió el fantasma...fue presentado en sociedad el día que cumplió 15 años, en una fiesta que organizo mi madre. Las fiestas en general me gustaban, pero odie esta, por alguna razón representaba la perdida de mi hermano. El hecho de tener que compartirlo con otras personas, con todos los invitados, me producía unos celos incontrolables. Conforme se acercaba la fecha de la celebración yo me ponía cada día más nervioso. Mi madre propuso que Shun comenzara la fiesta tocando una pequeña sonata de Mozart, siempre había tenido talento para la música.

Así ese día no pude mas que admirar la belleza de mi hermano, que con un traje claro, entallado, se sentaba elegantemente frente al piano y tocaba la sonata para piano en La. Para todos los presentes. Ya antes de que comenzara la melodía podía oír los suspiros de las jovencitas sus cuchicheos y sonrojos mirándolo me crisparon los nervios. En cuanto termino la bendita sonata, me abalance sobre mi hermano, antes que un par de mujeres de escotados vestidos lo atraparan para felicitarlo con sus besos.

Lleve a mi hermano escaleras arriba, estaba enceguecido por lo celos y ahí me di cuenta que el amor puro que siempre sentí hacia el, se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas oscuro,… prohibido.

Mi hermano me preguntaba todo el tiempo que ocurría en el trayecto al segundo piso de la casa, mientras se sentían las disculpas torpes que mi madre daba a los invitados por haber desaparecido con el cumpleañero tan de repente. Lo lleve a su cuarto y me encerré con el así…ni siquiera sabia que decirle! Había sido un impulso estupido apartarlo de todo aquello me senté en la cama enojado conmigo mismo le pedí disculpas. El se sentó a mi lado y busco mis ojos, su mirada clara y sincera me leía la mente. Tomo mi mano entre la suyas, mi corazón se acelero.

Hermano mío me dijo Yo también prefiero estar contigo que con toda esa gente allí abajo. Solo toque para ellos y accedí a la fiesta para complacer a mama…tu sabes que para ella esto era muy importante. Quise realmente poder sentirme culpable, por arruinarle la fiesta a mi madre, pero los ojos traslucidos me hechizaron completamente, me acerqué a su rostro y lo bese y lo estreche contra mi cuerpo, lo sentí dócil al principio a mis caricias…Pero como si hubiese recobrado la conciencia de repente, me rechazo con violencia se puso de pie. Me miro con incredulidad, después con aberración como si lo que hubiésemos hecho fuera un sacrilegio. Y lo era…

Como…como pudiste…yo…balbuceo y luego salio corriendo de la habitación, lo perseguí grite su nombre con lagrimas en los ojos le dije que lo sentía. Corrió desgarbadamente hasta el extremo de la escalera, quise alcanzarlo, pero justo en ese momento tropezó. Vi su cuerpo caer con una inercia total, no podía ser que aquello estuviese ocurriéndome…

El espectro le dio la espalda a Shun, realmente relataba aquella historia como si la estuviera viviendo nuevamente. Aunque no podía ver su rostro podía imaginar las lágrimas celestes como sus ojos los llenaban y caían por su piel transparente.

Entonces escuche a los invitados gritar al pie de la escalera, es cuerpo de Shun desparramado en el piso del salón…inconsciente.

Baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y abrasé a mi hermano, cuando los doctores llegaron una hora después yo todavía lo tenia en mis brazos, no quería soltarlo mis lagrimas había mojado su rostro sonrosado. Cuando mi madre pudo convencerme de que lo soltara para que lo revisaran los médicos, me llevo a la cocina y me sentó a su lado. Su cara estaba pálida, y tenía un gesto forzado en su rostro como si quisiera con todo el dolor que le estaba provocando la situación, tratar de mantener la calma. Yo no podía hablar… lloraba como un niño, pidiendo volver junto a mi hermano de nuevo.

Mi madre perdió su resto de paciencia me golpeo en las mejillas. Que paso!Que le hiciste?me grito. Ella sabia que yo tenia la culpa, que algo había ocurrido en ese cuarto y yo lo había generado. Pero no obtuvo de mi más que sollozos así que fue rumbo al cuarto a obtener noticias de los doctores. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que mi madre bajo…minutos?...Horas?...ya había dejado de llorar porque no me quedaban mas lagrimas. La que lloraba ahora descontroladamente ahora era mi madre…Dios mio, Dios mio! Repetía trate de calmarla. Que dijeron los médicos? Le pregunte. Pero no dejaba de llorar y repetir. Vi se retiraban por la puerta principal con sus trajes negros y sus semblantes adustos, los dos médicos acompañados por la sirvienta. Deje a mi madre en la sala, y subí las escaleras, una fría calma se había apoderado de mi y una sensación de fatalidad, nada importaba ya…ese mundo calido y feliz que habíamos compartido desde la infancia ya no existía.

Mi hermano estaba sobre la cama, espectralmente pálido, quieto y perfecto, bellísimo como una muñeca de porcelana. No me esperaba que abriera sus ojos pero así fue, en ese momento la sangre volvió a correr por mis venas y mi corazón a latir, estaba con vida…

Me sonrió dulcísimo y me miro con sus tristes ojos esmeraldas, me tendió su mano.

Ven…me dijo. Me arrodille a su lado bese sus manos le pedí perdón mil veces, llorando. El rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y me abrazo.

No tienes que pedir perdón…me dijofue mi culpa, yo negué lo inevitable. Pensé que el amor que nos teníamos era imposible…lo es, por eso cuando tropecé, no opuse resistencia al caer, quería morir…Pero todavía tengo que sufrir un poco mas, es tan grande mi amor como mi pecado.

Entonces me deshice de su abrazo y lo mire a sus ojos, brillantes porque las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de ellos.

Te amo, hermano…me dijo y su voz tan segura se quebró Dios me perdone por eso…

Lo bese con pasión y el correspondió con la misma intensidad, ya no podíamos sufrir mas de lo que habíamos sufrido. Nos amamos sin culpas.

A la mañana siguiente, los sollozos de mi madre me despertaron y sentí el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano, entre mis brazos. Mi madre me explico, ya resignada en su dolor que la caída había quebrado su columna que era muy difícil saber si sobreviviría inválido o moriría aquella misma no noche, dependía de la gravedad de la fractura.

No fui al velorio, ni al entierro, aquel cuerpo ya no era el. Donde habría ido después de su muerte, era la pregunta que consumía mis días. Por eso decidí terminarlos.

En ese momento el rubio protagonista de la historia, miro directo los ojos de Shun, y guardo silencio, dando a entender así que su relato se daba por concluido. Shun apenas si había respirado mientras transcurría la historia, mas que escucharla recreo en su mente todos los sucesos sumamente familiares como si ya los hubiese vivido. Su hermano era igual a el…eso quería decirle que el era igual a su hermano? Pero como era posible.

Dime tu nombre le dijo Shun al fantasma, quien se vio algo sorprendido por la pregunta pero finalmente contesto…Hyoga, ese es mi nombre.

Y Shun era el nombre de tu hermano, verdad? Prosiguió el chico de cabellos verdes.

El fantasma asintió sin dejar de sonreír…Al igual que con mi hermano, nos entendemos con solo mirarnos.

Shun no sabia que decir, no existía ninguna explicación para esto, era el realmente su hermano que había vuelto a nacer, pero porque volver a nacer en la misma familia para volver a ser la misma persona?. La respuesta apareció clara y surgida de las profundidades de su alma…¨Por Hyoga,…volvi¨

Cuando morí, como ves mi espíritu quedo en esta casa, no se si fue la reticencia que tenia en mis últimos días al dejar el cuarto de de mi hermano o simplemente porque así lo había querido Dios o el destino. Pase años interminables en sus paredes, viendo con tedio como se corrompía mi sangre. Lo único que lamento de mi muerte es que convirtió a mi madre en una mujer vil, ella no murió, volvió a casarse. Tuvo un hijo al que mortifico, este a su vez una vez crecido se rodeo de malas compañías, lleno la casa de cortesanas e hijos ilegítimos y finalmente fue muerto en un duelo por embarazar a la hija de un noble, fue el fin de mi madre también. Las generaciones precedentes no fueron mejores, hasta llegar a tu padre que era un completo desgraciado…Yo ya me había acostumbrado a que tendría que purgar mi pecado por toda la eternidad, siendo el ángel de la muerte de la familia Saint Claire, por así me creían mis descendientes, un ángel oscuro que venia a llevarse sus almas, por alguna razón ellos solo podían verme cuando estaban a punto de morir. La única diferencia en esta familia la hizo tu madre: Natasha…

A Shun el corazón le dio un vuelco, nunca había escuchado el nombre de su madre, su abuela se negó siempre a decírselo.

Cuando puso los pies en esta casa, hace ya 17 años yo sabia que esa chica vivaz e inteligente te traería de vuelta a mí.

Shun se puso colorado, era la primera vez que Hyoga se refería tanto a el, como a su hermano en una sola persona. Ya sabia que Shun había entendido donde quería llegar.

No me preguntes como lo supe pero así fue. Cuando Natasha quedo embarazada supe que el fruto de su vientre serias tu, y cuando Natasha entro en la casa contigo envuelto en mantas, contemple al mismo bebe que había visto cargar a mi madre hace tanto tiempo atrás cuando era un niño.

Tu madre… siguió Hyoga Ella podía verme a veces, fui yo el que le susurre tu nombre al oído. Ella pensaba…el fantasma hizo una pausa para reírse que yo era tu ángel de la guarda.

Como era de esperarse esta familia apago las ilusiones de Natasha y tu abuela la atormento al punto de la locura, una noche intento quitarse la vida, tenia un frasco de pastillas en su mano que no se decidía a tomar. Miro había tu cuna y yo estaba a tu lado. Me miro a los ojos.

¿Lo cuidaras? ¿No es cierto? me dijo. Luego salio de la habitación y de la casa. Nunca más volví a verla. Mas tarde vi su figura en la puerta de la casa, tal cual estaba el día que había llegado aquí me saludo con la mano. Supe que había muerto.

Otra vez el silencio, otra vida que concluía en las palabras del fantasma.

Shun, no sabía que sentir, que pensar. Sabia que amaba como nunca a ese ser atormentado que estaba frente a el, y quería estar a su lado para siempre, pero ¿como?... la única forma seria muriendo…

Se acerco a Hyoga lentamente, extendió una de sus manos a la cabeza del fantasma quería saber si podía tocarlo. Si… era casi como tocar el agua. Hyoga rodio la cintura de shun con sus brazos.

Yo te amo…le dijo al fantasma, casi a punto de llorar pero nuestro amor sigue siendo tan imposible como antaño…¿ Que debo hacer? dijo mirando los ojos de su amante.

Hyoga sonrió…Eso amor mío lo decides tu…


End file.
